BloodNaruto: Divergence
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: A twist in fate. A different approach. A new set of circumstances. And in the end all that is left to stand in their way is a blonde and his troublesome life. Not a Sequel to the Original.
1. Prologue

It has been almost a hundred years since the age of man fell and now within the last few hundred have they risen back to power, overpowering their demon and vampiric overlords.

Little did my father, Kagen, know when he sent the shroud into the atmosphere that the chemicals would have such an adverse effect on the world. Not only did it disturb natures balance, it awoke something of tremendous power and threw it into a horrible rage.

The Juubi awoke and destroyed everything in its path to find the one that disturbed the balance he worked so hard to create. It opened the gates of Makai to send a message and to establish his will upon the remaining survivors.

I killed my father before his awakening and little did I know of the demon when this happened. Then again, I think his fate ending by my hands was fitting since he killed my mother's family just so I had nowhere to turn but to him. But this being...

Instead of being infuriated with taking his pray granted me power beyond imagination for doing _his _work. Apparently I was on his good list since I had nothing to do with the vampiric takeover, the human's polluting the world or anything else at that matter outside of extracting my rightful revenge and protecting the few I cared for like Severin.

For that he saw me as a pure being and gave me this power... Power that could put me on equal footing with even the greatest entities outside of himself. It made my job easier to protect those around me and rip apart the last remnants of my father's worthless family.

I guess from his prospective I can understand what he meant. Vampires only saw humans as cattle and didn't care about anything else other than their need to feed while humans saw all vampires as vile creatures that needed to be exterminated and didn't care what it took to do it, destroying whatever resources they had to accomplish that goal.

Years past and I had my only son with Severin. Thanks to my twisted sister's experiments on him and my blood he turned to be a dhampire. Not that it mattered for he was still our son and we raised him with care.

But it wasn't too later that Severin passed away from a rare bone disease. With the state of the world there was no cure for his alignment or anyway to dilute his pain during the end. So out of mercy... I ended his pain and let him go onto the next world.

My son soon grew to age and went out on his own. I checked in on him every now and then, to make sure no demon or vampiric lord out for revenge would take is life. After all... I'm sure I've pissed of my fair share of them in my extended lifetime.

Seeing that he had a family of his own after a while later, I left him alone in peace while occasionally stopping by to see my grandchildren. After all, being a grandmother had been something I always dreamed about.

It wasn't too long after when it happened and Juubi's reign came to an end.

The demon didn't see the difference between humanity and the vampiric race and saw them as equals, slaughtering them to rid their knowledge of their poisonous ways. It took hundreds of years but his work was almost complete when it happened.

A single human had somehow gained the power of the Gods and was able to stay on even footing with the ten tailed demon. Yet the fight slowly but surely was turning in the Juubi's direction having nearly limitless stamina and recovery and the human was on his last leg. But it was his determination and desperation that proved to be the true turning point.

To this day I still don't know how it happened but the man was able to seal Juubi within him, making its power his own. And in a brief display of power he wiped out most of the demon and vampiric race, falling prey to what Juubi was trying to rid the world of...

Intolerance.

Juubi saw everything was equal. Whether you were human, demon or vampire everything was the same before him. Even he considered himself to be a creature of God and use his power to fulfill his wish.

That is what the humans didn't understand. Instead of seeing his ways and realizing he was doing everyone favor, they saw the demon as an indiscriminate beast with no intelligence that slaughtered everything in its path.

How wrong they were...

However with the man's purge he killed my descendants, who only had trace amounts of vampiric blood within them, with only one surviving his wrath. I saved that girl and my power surged to heights I never dreamed of before.

The gift of power Juubi had given me had only untapped my true potential and having my family killed in cold blood before me brought forth the rest.

I slaughtered that man, severing him limb from limb, leaving his head before I gutted his stomach and place his body onto a pike. Yet the bastard still was able to live from my vengeance just long enough to split Juubi nine pieces and scatter him across the world.

Making it a priority to find these nine pieces, I left the girl with people I could trust to raise her.

Time passed and luck had it that humans got to the Bijuu before I did and sealed them away. Since the souls with him sealed were innocents, as Juubi would see it, I did nothing and decided to watch over them and to keep an eye on the last of my bloodline which slowly grew and became a great clan.

As I did so I noted something of my bloodline... They shared my color hair.

Each and every clan member had a deep shade of crimson or radiant red unless their spouse's genes were more dominant, which was hardly ever the case since only those descendent of demons or vampires would be so.

They also seemed to be able to tap into their lineage, drawing upon a secondary chakra source as they called it. In truth they simply drew upon their vampiric energies. However it hardly ever gave them too horribly much strength. Very few could ever wield abilities outside of those weird chains... Something I was never able to do...

Until I tried to use it.

But yet again it seemed my blood was not fated to last on as war drew near after a century of turmoil that saw two major wars before this coming war. They were wiped out yet again, however, in act of desperation they reached out to me before this happened I took the children to different villages, leaving one left that was meant to go to Konoha.

Uzumaki Kushina... I grew close to the girl on the way there and when it came time to say our goodbyes and leave her in the village's hands... I couldn't do it.

I knew what they were going to do to the girl. She was going to become the next vessel of Kyuubi, following in her great aunt's place since they had very similar abilities. This I could not fault seeing that releasing the demon would only do damage to their village, I allowed the sealing to take place... Under a few requirements.

Thankfully they were met. Kushina was filled with happiness and was able to maintain control over the fox. While not a perfect vessel, not that any to this point were, she was one of the most apt at wielding the demon's power.

Too well at that.

She was constantly hounded by the Cloud, wanting her bloodline and her knowledge of controlling bijuu so their vessels could wield their power like she could. The first time her future husband saved her life. And after a few failed attempts years later they finally succeeded in getting to her again.

I had to free her since during this time a new eight tail vessel had arose and was in sync with the demon. While Minato had confronted them, I snuck into their village, freed her and knocked the Cloud out of the Third Great War with a good, wholesome slaughter...

I think I enjoyed doing that a little too much...

But nonetheless she was safe and now eight month's pregnant and the Third Great Shinobi War coming to a close, I left her be to check on those left with my blood. She was in good hands with Minato-kun...

That man... He was something else entirely. Someone I respected and there were very people I could say that for. To be honest...

I felt jealous of Kushina having fallen for such a good man.

As I checked on the others, some had died due to the war while others were living peacefully. Yet there was one that disturbed me far more than it should...

Uzumaki Nagato.

He was the leader of a group headed to capture the bijuu. Their goal while unclear I could sense it was not for the good. If they were after Juubi I would let them continue... For at this point...

Juubi would be satisfied with this world enough to let it go forward and see if his dream could unfold. And with someone like Minato leading the charge I'm sure he would be elated to know that there was a chance...

However something else bothered me while I was watching over this group. I could sense there was someone else there... Someone pulling their strings and this bothered me.

Pein, as Nagato called himself, apparently possessed the eyes of that bastard back then but it just seemed like he was being manipulated by someone else. And if that was the case...

I had to find this person.

But I found him too late.

He had set out to destroy Konoha and nearly succeeded. There was only one person standing in his way and that person...

Minato-kun had sacrificed himself for whoever this bastard was had released Kyuubi the moment after birthing her child to seal Kyuubi back into the child. It was the only thing he could do for while he had stopped him in combat and even stopped the fox from leveling his village...

The man escaped and left a horrible toll in his wake. The death of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha and his wife...

And now their son was being martyred as the scapegoat and there was cry for his execution. This would not happen...

I would not let it.

"Give me the child." I dropped down from my spot as many of the council cried out for the child's blood, only the former Hokage standing before them as their only opposition.

All the bickering stopped and everyone attention had been drawn to me. My emerald eyes simply gazed over them before falling onto the small tuff of blonde hair cradled into Hiruzen's arms, a jutsu probably having been used on him to let him sleep peacefully. "If you don't want him, he belongs to me."

While there was no hesitation on the old Hokage's part, knowing just who and what I was, others cried out feverously against such an action. "Impossible! This child is an abomination and must be put down or else he will come back to destroy us!"

"Outrageous! That beast to be put down immediately!"

Brushing them and many other complaints off, taking the young boy from Sarutobi's arms and cradling him to my chest and asked for his name. "Uzumaki Naruto... Named after his mother."

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto huh? I think they either spent too much time at the ramen bar or they've been reading the pervert's only non-perverted book." I responded with a smile before I cooed at the young child, who was unusually wide awake and smiled up at me and batting his hands towards my face, before turning to leave.

Of course I couldn't just get there without interruption. "Just who do you think you are? We aren't just going to let you walk out with that monster!"

As several of the woman's clansmen began to surround me, ready to act despite Anbu fiercely loyal to their fallen and previous Hokage's ready to attack them at a moment's notice, I simply turned to the woman and released my killing intent.

Every person dropped to one knee if not straight to the floor as my emerald eyes gazed into her brown ones. "I am a vampire... The strongest vampire to ever exist in history."

"And this is my great grandson I would appreciate it if you drop the names otherwise I will be feeding on your blood. Good day."

In that instant I released my killing intent and stormed out of the room and made my way to the streets, planning on picking up a few supplies for the child before heading out.

Yet as I left I noted Naruto was looking up towards me with his cerulean eyes. At first I thought he was about to cry, most likely scared of the pressure I placed on the foolish humans. And here to my surprise he started laughing and clapping his hands at me.

I could only stand there and stare at him. Did he not feel any fear of what I had just done? Or perhaps he did but realized it wasn't aimed at him but to protect him?

All my staring did was draw me to his eyes and in an instant I was drawn in. It was like I was drawn into another dimension and I could see everything around me.

Everything was circling around me to quickly to be made out. All I could do was hear the occasional phrase and see a similar tuff of blonde hair to the child I was holding just a second before.

"Seriously? How stupid can you be?"

"Fire in the hole!"

"Love... Don't know. But I do know what it feels to be loved."

"And another one bites the dust."

"You know at times... _I really hate you._"

"Boo-yeah motha fucka!"

"Go to hell and **_BURN!_**"

"I love you to the depths of my heart... But I still really hate you at times like this!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go wild!"

While these phrases made no sense put together, especially when I couldn't put a visual on what was happening, but somewhere deep inside I instinctively knew who this voice belonged to...

I just didn't understand it.

Then in a sudden on the visions stopped and before me stood the man I had been hunting for, who eluded me and caused this event with what seemed to be a smug attitude around him. It was difficult to say with that new grey mask of his...

Hissing out, wondering just what was going on, and about to flick my blades in to place to fight, a young man suddenly stood in front of me. He wasn't in great shape, mainly due to the few wounds and bruises that covered his body, but I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of him.

It was almost like he was Minato... Yet Minato was dead and this person was just a little too different. But his aura was the same and the intensity in his cerulean eyes matched the deceased Hokage's...

"Naruto..." I muttered in disbelief, now wondering what was happen more than ever before.

Was I being shown future events? Or was this what would happen if I left the boy here? I just didn't understand...

"Why don't you just surrender already? This is inevitable. Everyone else has fallen or has failed to reach this stage. Give yourself to me and I promise you will feel nothing more and this world will experience a true calm." The masked man stated as he stood before the blonde I knew that was of my blood.

To my surprise I heard his laughter and a slight grin on his face. Just what was it that made him this determined? Even from my look things look bleak as I could see there had been a new war and his side had obviously was on the losing side.

But the way his eyes shone and gazed into the man's off colored eyes I noticed something... Hope and an iron clad will that refused to give up and fight for what he believed in... What was precious to him.

The Will of Fire like the Third Hokage would say.

"I won't give up... Because I am the light... The defender of justice. I am hope to those who cry out into the night... I am the light in the darkness! I am the hope for everyone... I am the light, nightmare to you!"

And with a burst of strength, the masked one was knocked back. Yet before I could see the conclusion of this battle...

I found myself back on the street, holding onto a blonde newborn who was now sniffling, obviously about to cry.

Snapping out of my daze, putting aside what I just saw, I smiled at the child and lightly batted at his nose with a lone finger. "You hungry? Well, let me get a few things so I can feed you then."

Seeing the child in my arms snap back into his happy persona and giggle, I could only shake my head. Whatever it was I saw it didn't matter. What matter right now was this child's welfare and I, for one, was going to give it to him.

Besides, I hadn't played mommy in near a millennia. Maybe the change of pace would do me a bit of good... I've been high strung of late. And it wasn't like this would be that much of a chore.

It wasn't like this child was a god or something.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, new story. Decided finally to do this after much debate and as I can hope you can see this is a remake of Blood Naruto, hence the title. This is all about what if Rayne had taken Naruto immediately after he had been born and before anyone could make his life hell. What would become of him? What would change?

Obviously a lot. There are also some things I changed along with the story line since Naruto's canon has changed since I originally wrote Blood Naruto. I've also changed a lot of the background story and I'm getting some of this out now with this prelude.

However with a lot of my stories, this one is written with theme and you can see early that I just come out and say what this theme is. Intolerance. So I'm going to be diving into this with a little more than just an idea but more of a concept. Religion will end up getting thrown into this, mainly because at times Religions can be the worst offenders of Intolerance.

I also just had to throw in that end bit, a tribute to Naruto's literal God status at the end of Blood Naruto. There will probably other references towards the original, maybe once a chapter.

Well I hope you enjoyed this preview of this story to be and I hope you'll leave me your opinions on what you think and what you think I need to work on.

And also, before I go, the pairing is mostly set. There are three pairings in mind: Naruto/Fu, Naruto/Yugito, Naruto/Fu/Yugito. So far I'm leaning to Fu part of me wants Yugito to be there as a tribute to the original BN. Your input would be much appreciated here so I can make my decision, though this isn't up for polling.

Peace Out.


	2. The Bloody Angel

Twelve years had passed since that day. Naruto had been raised in the care of Rayne in one of her old homes, one that was suited to raising a child and possessed little danger.

Rayne enjoyed raising Naruto. He was a handful at times, like any child and sometimes a little more than any other, but it seemed the child had a radiant spirit for hardly anything could bring his mood down. It did at times and when he was angered there wasn't another like him...

But still, she loved him like he was her own. She had told him of his parents at an early age and helped him cope through it when he seemed to struggle with what had happen. Unfortunately this left a distaste of Konoha, not surprising really now that she thought of it...

There was obviously danger building and she couldn't keep Naruto entirely safe, so she began training him. During this time she housed in a few others that needed sanctuary and due to some of their status it made their lives slightly more dangerous but...

Naruto kept everyone's spirits high.

It didn't take long for Konoha to find their location and they occasionally sent assassins. Unfortunately due to her intervention Hiruzen was not able to reclaim his title as Hokage and instead it was given to his old time rival, Danzo.

The man that was known as a war hawk, mainly because his vision involved the world being at peace under one rule, surprisingly kept Konoha out of any dangerous situations for almost ten years. This was obviously to let them rebuild their forces, now more than ever after having the Uchiha clan exterminated with only three survivors, having fled just before the incident.

But soon Konoha went to war, overwhelming two weaker villages that did not offer much resistance if any at all. And now they were focusing on a single village, a very strategic position that would allow them to launch an attack on any of the other hidden villages at any time.

Rayne knew of this simply because she housed the three survivors, knowing that the mother of the younger two happened to be Kushina's best friend. However knowing this would bring more assassins and bounty hunters to them, she needed to train the two young boys.

While she made sure Naruto could take care of himself, it wasn't until this she took his training seriously and threw the youngest Uchiha into the mix to get him ready for what was going to happen. The elder brother only helped with their training, helping them in their ninjutsu and genjutsu seeing as Rayne had no real use for them yet the boys did.

And now it seemed they were going to get field tested, taking a minor mission in a nearby island to see if they were ready to deal with the harshness of this world they were entering.

"This is horrendous..." A boy with raven colored hair gasped, wearing an open dark grey tee with a mesh shirt beneath it and a pair of loose pants that match in color. It would have been a rather plain choice of clothing but the red and white fan on the back signified him as an Uchiha.

And he wore that with pride. He would avenge his clan but it would take time, knowing he had nowhere near the skill to bring down such a tyrannical village.

"In just twelve years... Konoha has rebuilt and has successfully conquered two separate villages and is warring with a third." The elder brother spoke, his onyx hair pulled back into a pony tail as he gazed upon their target. "Both were minor powers but now owning the Grass and Waterfall has deepened their stock and aiding in such crucial trading points such as the land of Rice and Wave is making other countries nervous."

"A Fourth Great Shinobi War is brewing..." Naruto responded, grimacing at the sight before him. "If the Rain falls Iwa is going to be very nervous and might launch a preemptive attack on Konoha. Not to mention by their actions they are severely hurting Suna and with little income coming their way they will most likely aid the Rock if that day happens."

Nodding at Naruto's assessment, Uchiha Itachi merely kept an eye on the situation, making sure none came their way. "However Konoha did not anticipate the Rain putting up such a contest... They forgot that the legend himself, Salamander Hanzo commands the Rain and the man is as strong as any Kage, possibly stronger than quite a few. He is keeping them out of the Rain almost on his own."

"And unless one of the Great Five comes to his aid... Konoha will eventually succeed." A new, raspy voice came from behind and didn't sound too pleased about what they had just said.

Only Naruto and Sasuke had to look behind to see who it was. Itachi already knew, sensing his presence a while ago. "Orochimaru... I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"I found out what I could but it doesn't look good so far." The snake sannin sighed, having been one of the refugees Rayne had taken in due to the wars Konoha had waged in the last three years. "While Konoha in itself is becoming a massive problem... It seems the Akatsuki is making their move now knowing their window will close soon. I'll explain the rest later when we're back at the base."

"In a little... I've brought the boys out here for a reason... Today is to mark their first kill." Itachi announced with his emotion kept in check, knowing that this would be a difficult task for both the boys.

In all honestly, he wasn't sure they could do it. He could vouch that Sasuke would probably freeze and he would have to step in. He and his mother sheltered him from such unnecessary violence as such why they fled just before the massacre so it would not scar the young child, Fuguku having stayed behind to give them time to escape. But now it was a necessity for this to be done.

Naruto could go either way as bloodshed was not uncommon to him as it was for Sasuke. Rayne never kept it from him that he was a vampire and that she need blood for substance and even had killed a few of their assassins before him to desensitize him from the action. And immediately after she would have him look at the corpse and taught him in biology and how to effortlessly make a kill.

Itachi didn't like her methods. They reminded him a lot of how he was brought into the world of shinobi though her style was a little more violent and seemed like something a Mist ninja would teach their students. However considering that she was his legal guardian and in most other aspects was much like his own mother, he let it slide.

It wasn't like he could contest her anyways...

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the mention of this before he shook his head. "I have been expecting as much... She had plans on Naruto making his first kill for a while but with your arrivals she delayed it and decided to step up the training before to better prepare him for the moment of his first kill."

"Could you not talk as if we aren't here?" Naruto spoke out in annoyance, glaring at both the elder Uchiha and the Snake Sannin with a twitch in his eye. "It isn't like we don't know why we were brought here in the first place but to make us sound like we're not even here is ticking me off!"

"My apologizes. We will take our leave for now, Orochimaru. This needs to be done and the faster it happens the quicker we can discuss these new developments." Itachi nodded his head towards Naruto before slightly bowing to the sannin, as he was his superior at the moment.

After all, Orochimaru was the leader of the Konoha Resistance Movement and he was one of his soldiers as were Naruto and Sasuke...

Something he wasn't too pleased about. The last thing this war needed was the bloodshed of children or even worse...

Children spilling blood.

* * *

It took until nightfall to lead Naruto and Sasuke to the small village in the Wave Country, where a necessary supply route of the forward march into the Rain came from. Their targets were simple. Find two Leaf chunin and dispose of them.

This was considered not to be difficult due to the number of low level shinobi in this encampment of Konoha shinobi for there were hardly any jounin or Anbu in the area since they were either on the frontlines or back in Konoha defending the walls and keeping any un-expecting invaders from taking them by surprise. After all they were at war and they had to expect the worse.

Itachi could take care of any of the jounin here as none of them were of any notable caliber, such as Sharingan no Kakashi or the Azure Beast also known as Maito Gai. Either one of them would be difficult to take care of and together he wasn't even sure he could take them without resorting to his double edge techniques.

And to his luck their also seemed to be quite a few genin around which would make an even easier kill for the two. Of course they were supposed to take out a chunin but he wasn't sure if they were currently at that capacity yet. He knew Sasuke was a solid genin that could bother a lot of chunin yet since he only trained Naruto in genjutsu and ninjutsu he wasn't entirely sure in the blonde's abilities, something that might just cost him or one of the boys a pint of blood.

However he was sure in that Rayne would not send Naruto out without knowing he could do this. And he also knew there was going to be a strike on the camp on the east by Kimimaro to take out a supply line and force the forward forces in Ame to pull back for a few days due to their limited supplies. In this panic both of the boys should be able to pick up an easy kill.

The key word was should and Itachi knew there was going to be difficulties just as there always were. Nothing ever went to plan and noting that there were ex-Kusa and Taki shinobi amongst the group made him a little worry. At Orochimaru's underground facilities that took in many of the refugees there was no mention of the Jinchuuriki of the Waterfall or a boy named Daisuke from the Grass, who rumor had it, possessed multiple pieces of Beliar in his body.

And there wasn't a good description on either of them since they were just rumored. Obviously it was more than likely they existed, rumors of such a sort were more times than not true when they came a shinobi that wasn't trying to deceive you, and that made things more difficult than before.

The only thing they had to go for on their description was that the Taki vessel apparently had green hair and unfortunately Daisuke had no remarkable traits that would mark him out of a crowd. So if the boys ran into either of them they just might bite off more than they could chew.

Waiting for the signal, since Kimimaro knew they were here and what they were here for, Itachi attempted to keep the boys silent. Needless to say he was finding that difficult as neither wanted to be silent.

"So Sasuke... Who do you think likes you more? Kin or Karin." Naruto asked a seemingly innocent question annoying both of the Uchiha's in the process.

"This isn't the time, idiot!" Sasuke hissed, noting his brother's silence and was attempting to mimic him but was having difficulty since Naruto just didn't shut up.

Offended by Sasuke's harsh tone, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he wasn't letting the Uchiha get out of this conversation that easily. He had been paid to get this information and now was just as good time as any to get it. "It isn't like we have anything better to do at the exact moment. Kimimaro and his forces are still a quarter mile from the bridge they're going to hit. So answer the damn question."

"I swear to God if you don't shut it I'm going to strangle you!" Sasuke hissed again, trying to keep his voice down and their cover from being blown despite there being no one in the vicinity.

However what Naruto said before immediately caught Itachi's attention and he brought his focus onto the blonde in black and red leather armor much like his great to the fifteenth power grandmother. "How do you know of their exact location?"

"What? You two can't sense their signatures?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion, not understanding why he was able to sense where they were if someone like Itachi, who was better than he was, or Sasuke that was considered an equal weren't able to. "I thought everyone could since Karin and I always compete to see who can sense the farthest away."

Frowning at this information and wondering why in the world it was kept from him that his sensory was equivalent to Karin, who was the best sensor in their forces, Itachi shook his head. "No... Must be something that is in the Uzumaki genes. Their blood always seems to provide different but constant abilities in their clan."

"Wait, Karin and Naruto are related? Oh god! That's why he's trying to pressure me into saying who I like more!" Sasuke couldn't help but cry out learning that Karin and Naruto were both Uzumaki, not being able to piece that information together since the Uzumaki clan members always had red hair.

"No. I just wanted to know as I think both are good looking and I wouldn't mind being with either of them if I were you." Naruto responded while passively waving his hands before bringing one up to rest his chin on "Heck I wouldn't mind dating either. They both are dynamite girls from what I see."

"You would date your own cousin! You incestual pig!" Sasuke roared at the blonde, having not realized that was how clans kept their bloodlines strong throughout the years.

Itachi sighed and place his hand over his face in slight embarrassment at his younger brother. "Sasuke it isn't all that uncommon. Most clans have arranged marriages with clansmen that are at least two to three generations apart. Sometimes they even have brother and sister, father and daughter or mother and son married to keep the blood strong. The Uzumaki have done it just like the Uchiha and many of the other clans out there."

Sasuke's jaw nearly came unhinged at this information. To hear his brother thought that incest was alright nearly flipped him out. Luckily he was able to keep his composure enough to not scream out and run off, remembering they were on a mission.

Instead, after a full minute or so, he glared at Naruto and growled. "If I give you an answer, even if it is a lie, will you shut the hell up about this and not think about banging your own cousin."

"I can only promise the latter. I'm twelve. Sex is the last thing on my mind." Naruto honestly answered knowing his limitations and he just happened to like to talk and could not promise he would stop due to the level of boredom at the current moment.

Intensifying his glare in hope that it would help Naruto cave in, Sasuke metaphorically threw his hands in the air and gave up. He knew Naruto rather well thanks to spending these last few years with him and he grudgingly accepted him as a friend, if just only. "Karin but only slightly. Honestly I don't really care too much about girls right now due to everything that's going on."

Grinning at this victory, and planning and telling Karin once they got back that he was interested in her, the blonde pushed for more knowing he could get a little more out of Sasuke before he would flip out on him. "Oh? And is that the lie? Do you actually like Karin more or do you just want to make sure I won't end up with my own cousin? Or could it be that the lie is you are focused with everything else that's going on and actually are focused on the girls but don't want to look shallow..."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Sasuke roared out and lunged at Naruto with his hands outstretched and focused on the blonde's throat only to be stopped by Itachi grabbing the collar of his mesh shirt.

"Sasuke, calm down. Naruto's doing this to get under your skin... Just like always." Itachi sighed yet again and gave a mild mannered glare at the blonde as he restrained his volatile brother with simplistic ease.

However he mentally frowned at the sight. Naruto was perfectly calm despite knowing what it was they were going to do. That was something he had not been expecting and he figured his nerves would have shown up at least by now. Instead he kept within his norm and had not falter once on the trip, something that Sasuke was not able to do and had been fidgety and nervous more and more as they closed in on the moment of truth.

And Itachi didn't like this at all. Naruto was poise and ready to do this just like a trained shinobi would be, something his age nor attitude belayed.

It seemed Rayne truly did desensitize him from death and he would easily make his kill. And the more he thought about that the more it enraged him. As a one time child soldier he was the epitome of what one should be. And he hated every moment of it and as he became older it became something of a mission to keep the younger generations from having to go through what he did.

And yet... It seemed like they would have to with Danzo's war lust bringing this devastation to this land.

"They're at the bridge and are setting the charges." Naruto's voice brought Itachi out of his thought and onto the task at hand. "We should get a head start and hit the rear now because once that bridge goes they'll be scattering across the town and it will be easier to take out a target."

"No. We wait for the explosion and then head in. By that time all of the major forces will be heading to the bridge as Kimimaro's forces take out the other two. That will leave the lesser forces for us to deal with and for you two to mark your first kill." Itachi stressed as he did not want any hiccups and the last thing he needed was for one of the boys to run into a jounin during this exercise.

"Why? It will be the chunin and genin that are in panic as the jounin go around and settle the masses and heading to explosions. If we attack after that we will only give them time to reorganize and we could have a fight on our hands instead of a simple kill." Naruto questioned as he felt his tactic would be easier and give them a much higher success rate of actually making a kill.

Plus it was something Rayne would do and he tended to emulate his adoptive mother.

Itachi's Sharingan flared to life and bore his gaze into the blonde's and with a commanding voice spoke. "You will listen to my orders and obey them. I am your superior and you will obey them whether you want to or not for I'm looking out for this unit as a whole, do you understand?"

Despite the pressure of the killing intent that was being focused onto him, Naruto gazed back into the Sharingan and did not give an inch. However as he gazed into the eyes, searching them for his answer, he relented with a nod and turned away. "Alright..."

This act unnerved the Uchiha prodigy greatly. It didn't even seem like Naruto had been affected by him in the slightest and he even stood up to him for a moment. And there was no moment there was fear in his eyes. It was as if he knew he could stand his ground against him... And that bothered the Uchiha.

Now more than ever he wanted to know just exactly what his abilities were and just what Rayne trained him in.

Catching the explosion in the distance, Itachi grimaced. At the moment he wanted to pull out and say the boys weren't ready. However he seriously doubted that Orochimaru and Rayne would accept that as they had a better insight on what Naruto's abilities where than anyone else outside the boy himself. And there was only one way to see now...

He was going to have to lead them into the fire.

Motioning them forward, Itachi took the point with Naruto and Sasuke trailing him on the wings of the formation. "Let's go... And let's hope that most of the jounin head out to fight the flames."

Both nodded and followed the Uchiha, preparing themselves for the upcoming trial.

Just as they figured panic and chaos ensued within the camp. Everyone was either arming themselves or running around like a chicken with their head cut off, only to be brought into order by the jounin in charge. They quickly recovered the troops and headed east to the bridge as other explosions went off, signifying the other charges had been set off to obliterate the entirety of the massive bridge.

Sneaking into the camp embedded into the town was difficult but they did not need to make it far. They simply needed to get in, get out and take out a few low ranking shinobi in the process. Itachi's clones could handle the real mission of why he was sent and take out the communication tower and take care of the sensors located there.

And it wasn't long until Itachi turned to them and motioned them to go forward while creating a few clones. "Both of you are to continue ahead and take care of one of the sentries posted there. I will be watching from a distance and will only intervene if there is no other choice. Otherwise you are on your own."

"Yes sir." Naruto responded without hesitation while it took Sasuke a moment to swallow the knot in his throat and nod, nervous about everything that could go wrong.

As Itachi went to the rooftops, Naruto had to shake Sasuke to bring him back to reality and take the point. With each step he took her carefully analyzed his surroundings, making note of anything that could be useful and to watch out for any traps. He wasn't worried about anyone sneaking up onto him as he would feel them coming up on them before they would even get close.

Noting a few signatures patrolling the block in front of them, Naruto pressed against the wall and motioned Sasuke to do the same. "There are four guys just past this corner about eight to twelve meters from us. They all seem chunin but this is our best shot at getting this done... Are you ready?"

Finding it unusual for Naruto to be this serious and not have a joke on the tail end of his statement, Sasuke knew this was for real. This was their incitation test to become part of the rebellion and failing was not an option. If they did it could very well mean their deaths.

And yet despite that his friend was utterly calm and there was not even a bead of sweat on his person. It was as if he was at peace with what was about to happen and was ready to do what must be done.

Not going to be one outdone, Sasuke took a deep breath and sent chakra to his eyes. It took a moment, unlike his brother, but his onyx eyes bled red as his two tomoe Sharingan came to life. "Let's get this done... I don't want to expose myself any longer than I have to. I have a price on my head..."

"That's nowhere near to the price on mine... However your captured alive price comes close." Naruto finally threw in a joke as he had always done in the past; belaying the circumstances they were currently in.

This brought a smirk to Sasuke lips, knocking his confidence level up a notch. It was just like Naruto to find a way to bring hope into a bleak situation. "Yeah, yeah... Let's do this."

Drawing out a kunai with an explosive tag slid around the handle, Naruto grinned. "I'll take the two on the right. This should provide a nice distraction and maybe take care of one of them in the process."

Following Naruto's example and drawing a kunai and placing a tag on it, Sasuke smirked before nodding at his partner in crime. "Let's do this shall we."

"Right... Fire in the hole!" Naruto roared as both he and Sasuke threw their kunai exactly eight meters before them and stuck them into the ground at the feet of the chunin.

The explosions bellowed through the street and at that moment Naruto and Sasuke flung their way head on and into the smoke debris of the explosion and at their enemies.

Naruto quickly found himself on an un-expecting chunin thanks to his sensory and knew exactly where he was. The problem was he didn't know the exact size of the person or even the gender at that. And because of that he found himself crossing kunai with a purple haired kunoichi that was provocatively dressed and hardly bothered to even cover her assets.

After a quick cross of the kunai he quickly gauged her strength and in turn used more force than she was able to and knocked her arm down and struck for the first fatal zone he was within striking range to take. He plunged for her heart but to his surprise a kunai sprung forth out of her sleeve and deflected his plunge and nearly sliced into his arm.

Jumping back he tossed his kunai at her, forcing her to deflect it and give him time to summon chakra to his wrists. The second he did two blades sprang forth attached to a wrist mechanism that kept them in place and he rushed forward once more.

The kunoichi was caught off guard at the sudden change of weapon and the rapid rate of slashes and barely was able to keep her ground. However after each slash Naruto began to get this distinct feeling of the woman in front of him was not a chunin at all. He was quite sure that he was capable of mauling a chunin once he brought his angels into the fight and for her to be gaining ground against him each second was not comforting in the slightest.

He noticed that Sasuke was having his own troubles against the chunin he had paired against but was beginning to get the upper hand. And thanks to the kunai they had taken care of the chunin up front and had blown him to bit before he was able to get out of the way. However that left the last one...

Leaping into the air, sensing the chunin from below, Naruto went through a motion of seals before gathering chakra in his left hand and held it before him. "Raiton: Raitinguboruto!"

A flash of lighting shot from his hand and struck the chunin just as he ripped from the earth, striking him in the face. Without a question he was dead as his face sizzled and melted from the intense heat before he collapsed in his own hole.

Landing in a crouch, he rolled out of the path of several senbon that came from the kunoichi and fired another bolt of lightning in her direction. She easily avoided and rushed towards him with intent to strike him down for what he had done.

Deflecting her kunai with his blade he focused chakra into his fist and caught her across the check. The blow sent her stumbling but she was able to avoid the follow up slice to her abdomen and rolled out the way, now holding her hands in a hand seal. "Katon: Gokakyu!"

This move hardly caught Naruto off guard thanks to his ninjutsu training with Itachi. Gokakyu was a versatile technique and could be used for offensive and defensive purposes and occasionally both in one move. This happened to be one of those times where the kunoichi needed to get some distance from her attacker, him in this case, while she was off balanced and force him to back off thanks to the fireball which could also hurt him if it hit.

But it wasn't going to hit him.

Using his secondary chakra supply, his Banpai Ryoku or Vampiric Energy as Rayne called it that was inherent to almost all Uzumaki, he controlled the flow and sent it to his legs. And with a dash to the left he was immediately out of the way of incoming fireball.

Yet that wasn't enough for him. He wasn't going to let up his attack and let her take the tactical advantage.

So with yet another burst of Banpai Ryoku he dashed into her direction, speeding past her in almost an instant, Naruto slashed his blades across her lower back. She uttered a scream of pain but he flipped left blade to rest and quickly placed his hand over her mouth, silencing her scream. And then, without a seconds notice, he slammed his active blade through , piercing through and through and dicing right into her right side kidney.

The kunoichi's eyes widened in horror as the pain shot through her body. Her screamed was nothing but a silent whisper before it went to a howler as her attacker ripped the blade out with a twist and let go of her mouth momentarily. But it was soon evident why he was doing such as the blade at rest flicked into position and pressed against her throat, ready to slit it with a flick of his wrist.

Yet it never came and she was suddenly released and a loud crash bellowed from the building to her left.

The purple haired kunoichi nearly fell to her knees but was caught by a genin, a non-descript boy that seemed to be around the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, who quite easily lifted her onto his shoulder while a green haired kunoichi landed at his side wearing clothing that wasn't much less provocative than the purple haired kunoichi Naruto had been fighting.

"Fu, take over here. I have to get her to the medics ASAP. He punctured and ripped open her kidney and she'll bleed out if she isn't tended to." The boy spoke with a snarl as he noticed the blood pouring from the wound that pierced through the right side of her abdomen.

"No problem, Daisuke. Just get here in there in time... She's one of the few that treats us like we're human." Fu responded as she gazed at the two boy's, Sasuke having finished the chunin off moments before without too much difficultly thanks to their surprise attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke roared and went through the proper hand seals for the jutsu his father taught him before they escaped from Konoha. "Katon: Gokakyu!"

The fireball burst from Sasuke's lips with purpose, blazing across the street towards Daisuke and Fu, leaving no room to dodge to the side like kunoichi's had before. Neither of them seemed worried in the slightest and both jumped above it with utter easy, Daisuke moving far faster than Fu and towards the building on the left that would head into the small town.

But to the surprise of Daisuke, the blonde had dashed in front of him and planted his right into his chest and knocked him back to the street.

Flipping back to his feet and narrowing his eyes, Daisuke cursed under his breath. Hardly anyone was faster than he was outside of the few jounin and yet this kid was just as fast if not faster than they were. That would make getting one of his few friends to a medic quite difficult...

Unless they caused a big enough ruckus over her that would draw more help here so he could get her some medical help.

"Fu... I need you to transform." Daisuke mentioned as Fu dropped down next to him and kicked back Sasuke, creating a trench as he tumbled back due to the force of her blow.

"What?" The green haired kunoichi turned to her friend before looking up and noticing that blonde was where Daisuke tried to escape from. "I can't just transform at will without that damn seal ripping into me thanks to that fucking Hokage. I'm only allowed to use it when he orders I can."

"Dammit! Anko's going to die if you don't!" Daisuke roared at her as he tried to stem the blood flow. "This guy is much faster than I am and when he kicked me it felt like one of your kicks! This guy is beyond my current ability!"

Not able to contain her surprise, Fu gazed up at the blonde and back to the crumple heap that she left the other boy in, noting he was slowly pulling himself back up and looked rather pissed. Focusing her concentration back onto the blonde she gritted her teeth. "Let me take care of him. The other boy is almost already and isn't a threat. If I can't handle him then I'll use the Nanabi's..."

Before she could finish Naruto leapt towards them, disappearing in a blur. In the next second both attempt to jump from their spot as Naruto reappeared between him and slashed his both of his blades at them. Daisuke was able to avoid the cut entirely being just fast enough to escape and keep Anko from further harm. Fu wasn't so lucky.

His blade caught her between her rip cage and chest, just barely avoiding her internal organs.

Grasping at the wound as she slid back, Fu hissed and glared at the blonde boy before her. This wound would force her to already start drawing on her demon's chakra to heal the wound and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Calling any of it put pressure on the seal and caused her intense pain that was hard to push through.

Again cursing under his breath, Daisuke had to take his chance and get out of here now and leave his only other friend to face against this beast. He wasn't even sure he was human due to just how fast he was moving, how strong he was and just how young he was. He was around the same age, considered one of the strongest of his generation and he doubted he could keep up with the blonde before him.

And he could only hope Fu could push back the pain that bastard Hokage enforced upon her with his additional seals to keep her under his thumb. If not he could very well lose one of his only precious people.

"Interesting... This is the boy with the pieces of Beliar in him." A woman's voice echoed from directly behind him, freezing him to the core as he hadn't sensed another presence around.

Despite that he was able to quickly turn and tried to strike at this new foe only for his arm to be knocked away and a foot to be planted into his solar plexus. And as he was slung back from the force of the blow he felt Anko tugged from his other arm that was holding onto her for dear life. And before he knew it she was yanked from his grip as he tumbled against the ground, causing a much deeper trench than the one Sasuke made from Fu's blow.

Fu immediately turned to this new threat only for Naruto to quickly take advantage and knock her to her knees with a blow to the back of her neck, gripping her by the hair and holding his blade across her throat.

The next thing he knew he was knocked into yet another building by the newcomer as she appeared besides him in an instant. So crawling out of the cratered hole in the wall, he screeched at her. "What the hell kaa-san? I'm on a mission here!"

At his words both Daisuke and Fu felt even more worried. This woman was the blonde's mother and she had practically bitch slapped him and seemingly neutralized him from how slow he was recovering from the blow. And he was taking care of them without much problem...

Oh Joy.

"I know but I can't let you harm either of these two... This is the Nanabi vessel and boy from the grass with a few fragments of Beliar within his body." Rayne spoke as she turned to her son before giving him a stern look. "And what did I say about controlling your blood rage? The more you use your Banpai Ryoku the more uncontrollable you become! And what would happen if you started to draw on Kurama's youki?"

"Um..." Itachi's voice interrupted the mother and son spat as he appeared on the roof top above them. "Could we deal with this later? There are going to be shinobi crawling over this place in little less than a minute... So can we just knock them out and take them with us if that's the case?"

"No... They must come with us willingly." Naruto muttered as he finally got some help from a battered Sasuke and was pulled out of the wall, struggling to stay on his feet. "So how about it?"

"Why would we ever go with you?" Fu hissed out and pointed towards Anko while holding her own throat. "You not only tried to kill us but our only friend is dying because of you! There is no fucking reason we'd ever go with you!"

"I agree with Itachi... Just knock them out." Rayne stated as she began to sense hordes of shinobi coming their way, probably due to Itachi's clones blowing up the communications tower.

Before either could argue, Itachi moved behind them and knocked the two out and hoisted them onto his shoulders. "What about Anko? I hardly doubt she is loyal to Danzo's cause..."

"Itachi?" Anko weakly muttered in Rayne's grip and her brown eyes gazed over towards the direction of the voice. "I'll be damned... It's been a while."

The Uchiha prodigy simply nodded in agreement. "It has been... But there isn't much time. Rayne can save you... But you have to promise that you will abandon Konoha and keep these two under check. And you will also have to join the rebel forces..."

As the vampire gave Itachi a dirty look, knowing exactly what he was asking her to do, Anko chuckled before she coughed up a little blood. "And... It isn't like I have much back home... Those two little shits are really my only friends."

"Do what you have to do." She added on and was slowly falling limp in Rayne's grasp.

Groaning in annoyance, Rayne gently laid Anko onto her back. This would take up a little time so she turned to Itachi and tilted her head towards the exit of the village. "You'd better get out of here. They'll be on us by the time this actually works and only I'll be able to get out here during that rush."

Again, Itachi simply nodded but instead of immediately leaving with Naruto and Sasuke he kept his gaze on the injured kunoichi. She was one of his few friends when he was a loyal Konoha shinobi and to see her here and bleeding out from the wounds that were caused by one of his allies, someone he considered close to family at that, was hard to swallow.

But this was war and things like this were bound to happen.

"Take care of her for me." Itachi asked the vampire before turning his attention to the two crippled boys. "Alright, stop dragging ass and suck it up. Let's get out of here before the Konoha shinobi get here. I rather not have shock cables attach to my testis."

"You suck!" Naruto halfheartedly yelled at the Uchiha as Itachi turned and led the way out of the village but followed him out, supporting Sasuke as he did as neither wanted that scenario to ever happen to them.

Sighing at her adopted son and his odd relationships with almost everyone he knew, Rayne detached one of her blades and glanced at her wrist. And then she slit it open with a careful cut with her blade. Looking at Anko, who was quite curious on why she just did that, the red head shook her head. "There isn't enough time to explain this so I'm going to tell you what I need you to do."

"Drink my blood." Rayne continued as she extended her bleeding wrist to her mouth. "Once you do your wounds will start to recover. However there will be a lot of pain involved and most likely you will be knocked unconscious from the pain. But you must stay awake as long as you can and drink as much of it as physically possible otherwise your odds of survival are minimal at best."

Looking a little mortified that she would have to be drinking this woman's blood, which apparently would heal her for some reason, Anko gave Rayne a hesitant look. She was wary of this woman as the aura she put off was something she couldn't put aside as something that was normal. It was almost as if she was a predator and that she was her prey.

Despite all that, Anko couldn't refuse the offer. If it would heal her, she would gladly accept the blood.

Sucking at the blood pouring from the woman's wrist, Anko noted that it didn't taste like the normal coppery taste that normally was associated with blood. The coppery taste was still there but there was something more to this. Something she couldn't place but she kind of liked it.

Not that she would say that to the woman lest she take it the wrong way.

Then it hit. The pain that Rayne said would. And it wasn't like any other she had ever experienced before. Not even having the blade pierce her kidney was this bad. It started from her throat first but was quickly spreading to the rest of her body like a flood. And then it reached her wounds.

Anko began screaming into Rayne's wrist and was hardly able to keep drink the flow of blood dripping from the woman's slit wrist.

Rayne force Anko to keep her wrist in her mouth, which was quite difficult as the kunoichi was trying to spit it up. No doubt the regeneration of her wounds was painful but the mere fact that she was changing at a cellular level was causing the most excruciating pain she ever felt before. She never had to go through it, being born a dhampire and became a full fledge vampire when her she awoke her full potential, but there was no doubt the process was unlike anything she felt before...

Except being submerged in a pool of water in the swamp. That was the most pain she had ever felt in her life and was not looking forward to that ever again.

Thank God Louisiana was taken aback by the sea during Juubi's destruction.

Sensing shinobi poured into the street, Rayne summoned the chains that her descendants learned to wield to form a shield around them so the process would finish. It wouldn't be too much longer as her wounds were almost close and the shaking had lessen from where it had been before.

However once she did a few of the jounin immediately recognized the technique she was using and deciphered who she was. "An Uzumaki? Capture her! We need that clan back in our village!"

'Well your half right anyways...' Rayne muttered as technically she was an Uzumaki as they came from her line.

Seeing the last of the wounds heal and Anko pass out from the ordeal, Rayne let her wrist heal over and attached the blade back onto her other wrist and hefted the kunoichi onto her shoulder. And taking a page right out of Naruto's book, which was pretty much her book in the first place, Rayne grinned at the Konoha shinobi as her chains retracted. "So sorry chums... But I'm not going to be your little breeding whore. Blood Storm."

A wave of blood pulse from her and swirled around Rayne like a cyclone, flinging all those that were further back from her. However those that were near here were instantaneously deconstructed into blood, carrying her attach farther to knock those further back away.

Once the bloody cyclone finished, all Konoha shinobi looked at where the red head was only to see she had disappeared. The jounin in charge immediately gave the order to chase but stayed behind as he gazed at the mess left from her attack and frowned.

Walking to the center, he bent over and lifted a drenched note and opened. He quickly tossed it to the ground and hissed. "You will pay dearly for this whore! You cannot protect that demon forever!"

And as he ran off to help capture her and those responsible for the tower explosion, the note began to absorb the pool of blood next to it. But as it did there was a statement that stood out more than any others.

'A new dawn is here... The dawn of a new world order. And it will not be your order. Before it is all over you will see your mistakes and you will pay for them at his hands... The hands of your savior. So go home and pray for forgiveness for the reckoning is here. Pray that your God will forgive you in the next life as your savior will not.'

'The Bloody Angel is coming, your time is nigh.'

* * *

**A/N**: And that is chapter one. I know it was quick but I had already finished the prologue months in advance and I was working on this chapter when I finally decided to air it.

As you can I've changed quite a bit and Naruto is still human but he has the ability to use Banpai Ryoku thanks to Uzumaki bloodline and youki due to Kyuubi, matching what he was able to do at the end of the original before he became a God. I also had to throw in that kick about him being the bloody angel as he was their savior coming to reap them for what they were doing and I thought it fit well.

Yes, Naruto is already starting out on a high level but in all fairness he was trained by Rayne and considering I've made her one of the strongest beings in existence it is safe to assume she would make sure Naruto is strong in his own right. However he is still below many in the Naruto world considering I still have Itachi well above him, though Sasuke is not really his equal and is more around chunin level.

I brought in Anko, Daisuke and Fu right away as their important to the story I'm going to be trying to build. Anko for she is the most likely pairing for Itachi and Fu as she the likely pairing for Naruto. Daisuke is meant to be that other rival to Naruto in this story much like Sasuke even though the two combined would still get moped by Naruto. And Anko becoming dhampire was jus something I thought about doing in the original but didn't.

Still not sure whether or not I'll add Yugito into the pairing or make her the pairing yet, but she will make an appearance sometime... Not sure if that will be soon or not though. And yes Rayne is now a full-fledged vampire thanks to Juubi.

And I'm starting out with the rebellion arc to develop Naruto both physically and mentally instead of waiting till the end like I did in the original. Except this time there will be no chunin exams as technically Orochimaru doesn't have a village despite having most of the Sound ninja he had before. As for Jiraiya, Tsunade and the others... You will have to wait and see.

Peace Out.


End file.
